<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sea of love by trilobites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661768">sea of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites'>trilobites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Butch/Femme, Canon Compliant, Cheeky Kita, Coitus Interruptus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Food, Kotatsu, Pedantic Aran, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63, Titty, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A life in the country doesn't mean all work and no play. Aran visits Kita for the winter holidays and spends some quality time under the kotatsu together. Things get handsy.</p>
<p>For AranKita Week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arankita Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sea of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AranKita Week Day 1: Domestic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People asked Kita how she liked farm life, whether it was weird to go from living in the suburbs to a remote farm. Inconveniences were plenty, but so were the things to like: waking with the sun and knowing the dirt crunching under her feet was hers, watching the stalks of the rice patties bow their heads as the season progressed and gathering the ducks into their pen every evening when their job was done. She liked when her harvest season was done, sitting inside as the days brought with it a chill that settled down into her bones.</p>
<p>What Kita would never tell was that she liked pulling out the kotatsu every winter and inviting Aran to sit at it every time she visited.</p>
<p>On this particular visit, Aran had come with bags full of offerings. Face masks and eye creams and sweaters—along with a new set of flannels “Just for you, Shin.” Kita had leaned against the entryway threshold and watched as Aran explained how to use the skincare items to her granny.</p>
<p>“Oh, you should get Shin to use these things, too, Aran-chan.”</p>
<p>Aran nodded gravely. “I’m workin’ on it, granny.”</p>
<p>Kita rolled her eyes, but then Aran smiled up at her and she forgot to even pretend to be peevish. She watched quietly as the two of them discussed the merits of a certain moisturizer before it was time for her to take the flannels to her room down the hall. Aran sat on the bed as Kita took them out and proceeded to hang them up in her closet.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna try ‘em on?”</p>
<p>Kita paused, glancing down at the forest green plaid with red stripes. “You know my size.”</p>
<p>“Well, I bought them for you, so you should model them a little.”</p>
<p>Kita felt her mouth twitch. “Okay. Just ‘cause you asked.”</p>
<p>Aran raised an eyebrow. ‘Carry on, then’ her expression said, plainly enough that Kita didn’t need any translation. She pulled off her sweatshirt and felt goosebumps raising all across her skin. She pulled on the flannel, which was admittedly warm, and buttoned it up for good measure. Just for Aran.</p>
<p>“You look nice. I chose a good color,” she said.</p>
<p>Kita walked up to where Aran was sitting on her bed and stood with her hands in her pockets. “Ya think so?”</p>
<p>Aran nodded. “I know so.”</p>
<p>This close up, Kita could see the pearls in Aran’s pink lipgloss, the careful touch of mascara on her long, long eyelashes. She stared, suddenly filled with longing to smear the gloss over Aran’s mouth. Checking once over her shoulder that the door was closed, she leaned one knee down on the bed next to Aran, who looked up at her with interest.</p>
<p>“Now you’re really takin’ the modeling thing to heart.”</p>
<p>“Is this the only present you got for me?” Kita asked. Her voice sounded huskier than she’d intended. She didn’t miss the way Aran squirmed under her gaze.</p>
<p>“Shin…”</p>
<p>The next moment, her mouth was on Aran’s, hand coming over her shoulder to hold herself steady. There was the sweet buttercream flavor of Aran’s lipgloss, then the familiar taste of Aran’s mouth. She pressed short, quick kisses to Aran’s lips until Aran parted them herself in an open invitation for Kita. Kita sighed heatedly. She grabbed Aran by the chin and tilted her head up to thrust her tongue inside.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Aran was sucking lightly, drawing Kita into her mouth and making them both moan. It had been a little too long since the last time they’d fucked—over a month ago, before Aran had to leave for a match in Nagano. Kita shuddered at the memory of bending Aran over the arm of the sofa in her apartment in Osaka, fingers driving deep into her pussy from behind as Aran cried out. A shiny city apartment came with amenities, but there were too many potential eavesdroppers for Kita’s liking. Not like out here in the rice fields of Hyogo, where she could make Aran scream to her heart’s content. Speaking of which.</p>
<p>Kita pulled back and examined her handiwork. Aran’s lipgloss was smudged at the corners of her mouth. There was a dreamy look in her eyes, one that let Kita know that Aran would let her lift her legs into the air and fuck her very soon. She traced Aran’s lower lip with her thumb before lowering her head to kiss down Aran’s neck. When Kita nipped, Aran gasped out, “You can bite.”</p>
<p>“And leave marks for all the old ladies in town to see? You’ll scandalize ‘em all in one go at that rate.”</p>
<p>Aran swatted at her arm. “You’re not making me beg this early on, Shin.”</p>
<p>And if that didn’t make Kita feel impatient for just that. She ran her teeth along the shell of Aran’s ear and felt her shivering against her. Perfect. Next came her hand trailing down the thick knit of Aran’s sweater over her breast. She squeezed at the same time she sucked on Aran’s earlobe.</p>
<p>“Shin!” she cried out, at the same time that Kita’s granny called for her from down the hall.</p>
<p>There went the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>Kita’s head dropped onto Aran’s shoulder, now shaking with her laughter.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh.”</p>
<p>“You—You should’ve seen your face!” Aran said, in between laughing.</p>
<p>Kita had been so caught up that she’d forgotten her granny was still up. She straightened reluctantly. Aran was still laughing, her eyes crinkling in good humor. Kita smiled down at her, fond and exasperated at once. She wiped at the smudged lipgloss apologetically and pressed a kiss to Aran’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll go see what she wants.”</p>
<p>Aran laced her fingers through Kita’s. “I’ll go with ya.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, her granny called for her again—this time, for Aran, too. Kita didn’t want to leave the warmth of her room, but there was an expectant grandmother waiting for them both. She squeezed Aran’s hand in hers and went outdoors. There would be more time for this later, she reminded herself, and turned the light off behind her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>As it turned out, Kita’s granny had called them out for bowls of zenzai and tangerines. She ushered Kita and Aran both under the kotatsu, where she had a ridiculous TV drama going in the background. The male protagonist was too obviously standing on a box to appear taller than his female co-star, and their mouths were barely touching even though it was supposed to be a romantic scene. Kita chewed on a bite of mochi and thought about how she didn’t need a box because Aran would lean down to kiss <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>“What’re you watching so intently?”</p>
<p>The warmth of the kotatsu and the red beans had turned Aran’s cheeks pink. She was looking inquisitively at Kita as she chewed on her food. It made her cheek bulge out cutely. Kita grinned.</p>
<p>“Nothin’.”</p>
<p>The sweet red beans settled as a satisfying weight in her belly. Seeing how quickly Aran cleaned out her mochi, Kita spooned one of hers into Aran’s bowl, only for Aran to frown and spoon two back into hers. They wordlessly did exchange this back and forth until Kita’s granny came by and said, “If you wanted more, you should’ve just said so, Shin.”</p>
<p>Kita froze with the mochi pieces balanced on her spoon. Like this, she really did paint the picture of a thief caught red-handed. She looked at Aran, who smirked at her as if to say ‘serves you right,’ then at her granny, who was holding the pot expectantly. Aran spoke up first.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, granny. She was just trying to give me more ‘cause I cleared mine out.” She gently lowered Kita’s spoon hand back to her bowl. “No misbehavin’, see?”</p>
<p>Kita’s granny sighed and shook her head fondly. She went back into the kitchen and turned off the lights there before returning to say her good nights.</p>
<p>“It’s time for old folks like me to retire. Good night, you two.”</p>
<p>Aran swallowed and answered, “Good night, granny. Thank you for the food.”</p>
<p>Kita turned and bid her good nights as well. She watched as her granny retreated into the hallway and strained her ears over the TV for the sound of the door clicking shut. When she was satisfied that there’d be no more interruptions, she turned back to her zenzai. The overdramatic declarations on the TV made perfect white noise as she finished her food. She let her free hand, the one under the kotatsu, wander over to Aran’s thigh and rest there. Aran didn’t react at first, but then Kita squeezed the softness of her inner thigh. She paused and set her spoon down onto the table.</p>
<p>“Seems like you want something, Shin.”</p>
<p>Kita scooted closer to Aran and leaned up to kiss her once on the lips. “New Year’s kiss.”</p>
<p>“It’s not even Christmas yet!” Aran protested. She could be so pedantic sometimes. Kita didn’t often tell her this, but she had half a mind to do so now. Except she wouldn’t—not if she wanted so much as a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Okay, I just wanted to kiss you,” she admitted.</p>
<p>Aran blinked, then said, “You can.”</p>
<p>That was how Kita was kissing Aran again. It started out chastely enough, but Kita was impatient: she pushed Aran down onto the floor and sidled up next to her under the kotatsu. Aran didn’t complain. She didn’t complain either, not when Kita cradled her face and kissed her or when she sucked on her lower lip and made the kiss properly wet and dirty. Their breaths grew shallow and Kita’s thoughts grew hazy with flashes of good and more flitting in and out of focus. Aran tasted like the zenzai, sweet with a salty aftermath.</p>
<p>“You taste good,” she murmured. “Bet your pussy will taste even better.”</p>
<p>Aran gasped into her mouth and shivered. “Shin.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kita kissed Aran’s cheek, down her neck as she slipped her hand beneath Aran’s knit. She traced up the line of her abdomen and ribs, right up to the cup of her bra. Kita squeezed once through the fabric, and Aran arched into her touch. Fuck. The give of her breast in her hand felt good. Really good. She squeezed again, and was rewarded with a soft moan from Aran.</p>
<p>“This okay?”</p>
<p>Aran nodded, before she wasn’t anymore. “Um, wait—wait. Your granny’s just down the hall, y’know!”</p>
<p>Kita shrugged. “She’s old. Her hearing’s not what what it used to be.”</p>
<p>Aran stared at her, incredulous. Kita would have felt a little ashamed if there had been any cause for it. She’d only stated facts, after all.</p>
<p>“Where’d the proper Kita Shin go, huh?”</p>
<p>“Y’mean the one you figured for a robot?” she asked.</p>
<p>At that, Aran was the one who looked sheepish. It had been many years now since she’d said that to Kita. To think that it had consternated her so much to learn that Aran, for whom she’d silently carried a torch throughout high school, didn’t think she’d had feelings, much less noticed the ones she’d harbored for her. However, it was now only a funny story that she brought up to tease Aran. Judging from the looks of her expression, it had some staying power. Pleased, she traced her fingers up the ridges of Aran’s ribcage.</p>
<p>“I have it on good authority that Proper Shin is thinking of goin’ away for a bit,” she said. “If you’re interested.”</p>
<p>Aran rolled her eyes, but her excitement was clear to see. She nestled closer to Shin and wrapped an arm around her neck. “So are you the one who’s gonna be taking her place? ‘Cause you’re pretty cute.”</p>
<p>Kita grinned. “Yeah, I am.” She grabbed Aran’s other breast and squeezed it more forcefully, just to demonstrate how proper she wasn’t going to be. Aran’s eyelashes fluttered.</p>
<p>“Shin, kiss me.”</p>
<p>Kita did. She kissed Aran until they were both breathless, hands roaming over each other’s skin where they could reach under their clothes. Kita brushed her palm down Aran’s stomach, down between her legs, where she came up against unbelievable heat. Aran’s thighs tightened around her hand and she ground down against it.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she breathed. Aran had to be dripping, her pussy ready for Shin to fuck. The thought of it made her own clit throb. “Let me fuck you, Aran. I’ve been waiting.”</p>
<p>Aran nodded. She reached around and unhooked her own bra, pulling Kita’s hand to her bare breast. Normally, this kind of behavior would call for some discipline, but she was too desperate to play right now. She only had the wherewithal to flick Aran’s nipples and pinch them between her fingers. The hardened nubs felt good every time she rubbed her thumbs over them. It was even better getting to see Aran’s expressions all the while. Her jaw had gone slack and her eyes fallen closed as Kita touched her.</p>
<p>Kita undid the drawstring on Aran’s joggers and pushed down the waistband and her panties both down to her thighs. It only took one brush of her finger up Aran’s slit to feel how slick she’d gotten. Her clit was swollen, peeking out between her folds and easy to rub. Kita stroked it in an up-and-down motion before using tight circles that never failed to make Aran cry out. Her grip tightened in the back of Kita’s flannel as Kita worked her clit. Their bodies were pressed flush with another, every tremor in Aran’s body palpable against her.</p>
<p>“Shin, inside,” she panted.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. Ask nicely.”</p>
<p>Aran’s brow furrowed in agitation. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kita through her lashes. Kita swallowed. There was only neediness in Aran’s expression, gone sweet and pliant just for her. Aran was fiercely competitive by nature, always pushing herself to high achievements no matter where she went. But when she was with Kita like this, she showed the softness underneath that exterior, too.</p>
<p>“Please,” she said. “I need you.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Kita kissed her and did as she asked. She pushed her fingers, middle and ring, into Aran’s pussy. They slipped inside without any resistance. They both groaned. Aran was hot around her, properly wet and loosened up from the foreplay. Her slick coated the entire length of Kita’s fingers and dripped down to her palm.</p>
<p>“Your pussy’s real sweet.” It had been a while since they’d done this, but Kita couldn’t find it in herself to be gentle as she started thrusting her fingers. Kita built up to the familiar rhythm she knew Aran liked, pounding right up against the sensitive nub inside her. The kotatsu blanket rustled with their movements and muffled the wet sound of her fingers sinking into Aran with every thrust. Kita went in as far as she could. Her palm bumped up against Aran’s clit with every thrust.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Aran whimpered.</p>
<p>Normally, there were a lot more words than that, usually along the lines of how much she liked having Kita inside, how she filled her pussy up so good. Right now, she looked too blissed out to say much else. Aran’s whole face was flushed and her teeth biting her lower lip. This was one of her favorite sights to see. It was maybe second only to Aran blindfolded and trussed up, wrists linked to a spreader bar attached to her ankles. The thought made Kita’s face heat with pleasure, and she pushed her fingers in deeper to flutter her fingers. Aran’s cunt clenched tight around her as she arched off the floor.</p>
<p>“Feels good right there—oh, don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Kita curled her fingers hard, and Aran moaned, even more loudly than Kita had anticipated. She’d been confident, but she’d also underestimated just how loud Aran could get. Without thinking, she clapped a hand over Aran’s mouth. Aran gave a muted whine, and Kita realized what she’d done.</p>
<p>“Shit. Aran, I’m sorry—” she started to say, but Aran’s eyes rolled back into her head and she was writhing on her fingers. Kita stared with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Ah. So Aran liked this. Her breath was puffing out rapidly, tickling the back of Kita’s hand. No, she didn’t just like this: she was about to come. Aran’s pussy gushed hot cum and pulsed tight around her.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck, yeah.”</p>
<p>Kita rubbed Aran’s throbbing clit with the base of her palm. Her other hand was still clapped tight over Aran’s mouth. She was straining against it, her scream trapped in her throat. It came out only as quiet whimpers and she clawed at Kita’s hand. The desperation and pleasure rolled off Aran in waves, drawing taut over the air between them. It satisfied something bone-deep within Kita to witness this and know that she was the one who’d made Aran like this. She worked Aran through her orgasm until she went boneless on the floor.</p>
<p>Kita pulled her hand away from Aran’s mouth and pulled out of her. Aran blinked up at her, slow and syrupy. The corner of her mouth turned up.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey yourself.”</p>
<p>“I felt good.”</p>
<p>Kita smiled wryly. “Couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>Aran narrowed her eyes and smacked her chest. “Don’t get smart with me.”</p>
<p>Kita nodded, but she couldn’t help herself from being a little smart when she answered, “But I can’t make any guarantees, Miss Aran.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ugh!” Aran shoved her shoulder and Kita theatrically tumbled onto her back.</p>
<p>She grinned up at Aran, who looked like she very much would have liked to resist the urge kiss her. Luckily for Kita, she didn’t. She only leaned down and kissed Kita firmly on the mouth. Aran petted down her neck and over the thick flannel over her chest. Kita moaned into Aran’s mouth when she squeezed her crotch through her pants.</p>
<p>“Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Kita grabbed Aran’s hand and pushed it into her pants. “More than okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, okay then.”</p>
<p>Aran ran her fingers over the slick folds of Kita’s cunt. Her fingertips were callused, from years of hitting the ball and learning how to score over her opponents’ heads. She also knew how to use them to rub Kita’s clit just right and make her whole body turn hot. She grasped at Aran’s shoulder and let the heat sink into her.</p>
<p>“Shit. Yeah, right there.” Kita moaned softly at the feeling of Aran’s finger circling her clit and sending quick jolts of sensation all the way down to her curling toes.</p>
<p>She watched Aran’s face as she stroked her clit, her brow furrowed in concentration and her teeth biting at her lower lip. As if it would take any real effort from her to make Kita feel good; just having her touch turned Kita’s head hazy with pleasure.</p>
<p>“You really like touching me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>There her eyelashes went again fluttering. Aran blushed. “It feels good,” she murmured. Her suddenly demure display made Kita’s cunt clench. She reached up and held Aran by the nape.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who’s good.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Aran nodded in agreement, eyes lowered. She really was good—all for Kita, just because she wanted to be hers.</p>
<p>For that, Kita kissed Aran messily, tongue licking over the spot she’d worried with her teeth. Aran whimpered and kissed her back, opened her mouth when Kita’s tongue came demanding. All hers. Kita’s orgasm started to build and Aran only got a few more strokes in before she was coming in a rush. Her clit throbbed and she trembled against Aran until her orgasm came to its end.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the two of them cleaned up and shut off both the kotatsu and the TV before climbing under the covers to cuddle. As nice as the kotatsu had been, it was a tight fit between the two of them. Here, Kita could run her fingers up and down Aran’s back and not worry about kicking the heater with their feet. She looked up at where the nightlight had cast shadows of shapes along the ceiling (Aran would never admit it, but they both knew she was afraid of the dark). Aran’s head was growing heavy on her shoulder as her breathing evened out.</p>
<p>“Aran,” she said quietly. “You should use the pillow or you’ll complain about your neck in the morning.”</p>
<p>“No I won’t, Shin,” Aran grumbled but moved anyway. Kita tucked the blanket around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>“You sleep, too.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Kita promised, and lay down next to Aran.</p>
<p>She looped her pinky through Aran’s and waited for sleep to pull her under. The last thing she heard was Aran’s voice in the quiet of the winter night: “I love you, Shin. Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm never quite sure what to do with people's names when it's a Rule 63 AU, but I decided to keep them here.</p>
<p>Title from song of same name by Cat Power.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>